


Percebeth in high school

by Amazicleperson1



Series: Rick Riordan One-Shots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half Blood, Camp Jupiter, F/M, Fluff, Gen, High School AU, HoO - Freeform, Mean Girls, Nerdy! Annabeth, PJO, Percebeth - Freeform, Post Titan War, San Francisco, althetic! Annabeth, percebeth fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazicleperson1/pseuds/Amazicleperson1
Summary: Annabeth gets a surprise visitor at school that she was not expecting





	Percebeth in high school

Today was a day like any other at Annabeth's school in San Francisco, the popular girls were studiously ignoring Annabeth ever since she turned down their friendship to hang out, to hangout with the nerds and the athletes. It seems that they had chosen their new person of interest for the day, every day without fail they would choose someone to 

a) Bully   
b) Flirt with  
c) Attempt to befriend

Although if you were unlucky enough they would choose you day after day, as they had done an attempt to befriend Annabeth. It was only a matter of time before she got chosen again to be bullied because of some hurt feelings, Annabeth had accidentally forgotten where she was and judo flipped Natalie the head mean girl.

The suspect today was subject to the worst of the three, flirting, he kept trying to dissuade them by saying he was taken. With a deep breath to help her patience, Annabeth walked over to them after figuring out that they were trapping the new transfer student. Not even bothering to glance at the new student she was supposed to tour around the school, she went up to Natalia and Co

"Get out of my way, I need to tour the new transfer student, and I'm already in a bad mood. My boyfriend was supposed to call me last night but apparently forgot." Annabeth said in the snappish tone. She could hear a small gasp from the student but ignored him in favour of the other girls. Juliana and Laine, Natalia's minions help form a wall in front of the mysterious student.

"Whatever Uglybeth," Natalia sneered, "Percy here can be toured by us, go do whatever nerdy losers like you do." She finished with a sniff of distaste. Ignoring the part about Percy, Annabeth retaliated by saying

"Well that is not what I remember hearing last month when you practically begged me to be your friend, huh? Now get out of my way so I can properly reprimand my boyfriend about showing up unannounced and for ignoring me," Switching the focus of her death stare to Percy who is now cowering behind the other girls, hoping to sink into the floor with fear.

"I think not Annie," Laine sneered, "Percy needs some taking care of, a little TLC from the three most fabulous girls at this school. " With a little hair flip they attempted to drag a regretful Percy down the hall.

"Seaweed brain get over here right now." Annabeth growled, it was practically Camp Jupiter all over again. Percy detached himself from the boyfriend theives, he walked over to Annabeth carefully, as if approaching a dangerous animal.

"Wise girl," Percy said sheepishly, will rubbing the back of his neck, "it was supposed to be surprise, so I couldn't talk with you last night! They thought that I should finish high school here, with you." He rushed out quickly hoping Annabeth wouldn't kill him.

After a moment of thought she gave a nod, and Percy ran the rest of the way to her for a kiss. Annabeth on the other hand wasn't going to let him off that easily, a quick slap was much better than being judo flipped in Percy's opinion.

"Consider me warned. Sooooo show me my new school."

"Well let's start over here... "Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and commenced explaining the history and architecture of the building, while Natalia, Laine and Juliana stood there shocked that Annabeth actually had a real and very hot boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first small one-shot of many, I hope you liked it! I will be rewriting most of my prewritten stories so please be patient. Don't forget to comment and leave kudos!


End file.
